


Origami Swans and Gardenias

by lemonicee



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicee/pseuds/lemonicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is bored and Lex is busy. That just will not do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami Swans and Gardenias

## Origami Swans and Gardenias

by rachel_shanz

<http://highon-life.livejournal.com/>

* * *

*Notes:* This is for Jess and Kantayra, cause they are just that pretty. The first line is part of a challenge prompt from 60 Minute Fics. 

* * *

Origami Swans and Gardenias

"What's it gonna be then, eh?" 

Clark jumped, startled, at the waiter's voice, dropping the napkin he had been carefully folding and refolding into origami swans. Or at least into shapes that very much wanted to be swans, but fell short of the mark. Really short of the mark, if he was being honest with himself. 

The waiter was still waiting patiently, mirrored tray extended. "Would you like some champagne, sir?" 

"Yeah, thanks," Clark muttered, taking two glasses. 

To his credit, the waiter didn't even blink. He simply smiled politely and moved on to the next table. 

Clark downed one glass, then the other, and set them down on either side of his swan. He was suddenly very tempted to find out just how much champagne he would have to consume to get even the slightest bit drunk. Sure, he and Lex had experimented with tequila, wine, and some expensive scotch that made Clark wish he got sick so that he could throw it up. But champagne was a new one and Clark? Was bored. 

More than bored. _Super_ bored. Quite possibly, he was more bored than he had been in his entire life. Including during Dr. Stein's never-ending lectures on human cognitive process, or whatever that class had been about. 

Tugging sullenly at the dark green silk tie that Lex had insisted he wear - "It enhances your eyes." - Clark scanned the room. He spotted Lex standing just in front of the small stage, chatting amicably with a group of Metropolis' finest socialites. Clark honestly didn't see why Lex being the first openly gay man elected to Kansas public office meant that he had to speak at every garden club luncheon in the tri-county area. Or why he felt the need to drag Clark along with him. 

Really, Clark only had so much to say about the advantages of roses over gardenias. And he'd heard Mrs. Gordon's story about the time her husband stole a tree for her so many times that he could recite it back to her. Word for word. 

He'd made it through the first hour of the gathering by kissing the hand of every woman who approached him, charming them with his ability to remember their names and asking after their children. But after Lex's speech, they'd all gravitated towards him, leaving Clark alone with his napkin. 

He was on his tenth glass of champagne and finally feeling what might have been a buzz, if he concentrated really hard, when he finally decided that he deserved something in return for the hours of monotony he endured for Lex's sake. Armed with a new sense of determination, he stood, crossing the room at what may have been slightly faster than your normal human pace, and wrapped his hand securely around Lex's elbow. 

"Excuse us, ladies," Clark said, giving the women his most charming smile, "but Lex promised to show me around the grounds of your lovely center, if you don't mind." 

He ignored Lex's suspicious gaze as he steered him away from the crowd and out onto the patio. Once they were outside, the glass doors shut securely behind them, Clark leaned down to speak directly into Lex's ear. "I want to fuck you," he whispered, flicking his tongue out to lick at Lex's earlobe. 

Lex swallowed audibly. "Here? Clark, I hardly think..." 

"Shut up," Clark said. He practically drug Lex around the side of the building before pressing him up against the red brick wall, trapping him there with a hand on either side of his head. "You have never said no to sex in your life." 

"That may be true," Lex replied, diligently ignoring Clark's mouth tracing a wet line down his jaw line. "But you generally don't try to ravish me mere feet away from a group of women who have husbands with very large wallets and an even bigger influence in the political world. 

"Please," Clark said, stopping his task of mapping Lex's neck with his tongue long enough to raise an amused eyebrow. "They'd probably think it was hot." 

He kissed Lex then, swallowing any further protests. Lex's mouth was warm and soft under his, his lips parting automatically to let Clark's tongue in. Clark would never get tired of kissing Lex, never get tired of his taste or of the small, breathless moans he made when Clark sucked his lower lip into his mouth, sucking at it gently. 

Lex was pulling him closer, working his hands under Clark's suit jacket and pulling his shirt free of his pants until he could touch skin, all reservations forgotten. Clark smirked into Lex's mouth, he was pretty sure that Lex was incapable of saying no to him. If that was the result of some weird Kryptonian hormone thing, well, Clark had never been so glad to be an alien. 

Clark yanked Lex's tie loose and popped open the top button of his crisp white dress shirt, revealing a triangle of pale skin at the base of his throat. He attached his mouth to that soft skin, sucking at Lex's pulse point until Lex was squirming against him and Clark was satisfied that he'd left an appropriate sized bruise. No one would ever see it, but Clark would know it was there, his mark on Lex's body. 

A sharp spike of need went straight to Clark's cock when he pulled back slightly and got a good look at Lex. He was flushed and breathing heavy, his eyes dark with lust and lips red and slightly swollen. "Jesus," he gasped, brushing a thumb over Lex's lower lip, barely biting back a moan when Lex nipped sharply at the tip. 

He cupped Lex's chin, tilting his face back and kissing him breathless. "I want to taste you," Clark said when he finally moved back, letting Lex gasp for air. "I want you in my mouth." 

"Fuck, Clark," Lex hissed, his hips bucking involuntarily as Clark dropped to his knees in front of him. Clark had Lex's pants open in the blink of an eye and he couldn't help licking his lips when he saw Lex's cock, hard and smooth in front of him. Without preamble, he leaned forward, opening his mouth and swallowing Lex all the way down. 

He slid his mouth back up, using his tongue to trace along the vein on the underside of Lex's cock, and opened his eyes, looking up Lex's body. Lex was arched against the wall, his head tipped back, the tendons in his neck pulled tight. Sometimes Clark thought he could come just from looking at Lex, he was so beautiful. 

Clark tongued the head of Lex's cock, teasing at the slit until Lex looked down, gasping out a string of curse words, and met Clark's eyes. "Fuck," Lex breathed, He moved one hand from where it was tangled in Clark's hair and ran it down his face to trace over his lips where they were wrapped, slick and wet, around his cock. "I love your mouth, it's so pretty stretched around my dick like that." 

Clark went down again, moaning as Lex's cock slid down his throat. Lex's hands tightened in his hair and he drove his hips forward sharply, fucking Clark's mouth. Clark didn't waste any time after that, he sucked Lex off hard and fast, not relenting until Lex was crying out and coming, hot and salty against Clark's tongue. 

Clark leaned back on his heels, wiping his mouth, and grinned when he saw the dazed look on Lex's face. Lex was slumped against the wall now and Clark had a sneaking suspicion that if his other hand wasn't gripping Lex's hip so tightly, he'd be sliding to the ground right about then. 

Clark zipped up Lex's pants and stood, pinning Lex to the wall with his whole body. He kissed him, long and deep, letting Lex taste himself in Clark's mouth. "I think," Clark said when he broke away, "that everyone inside probably heard you come." 

"Good," Lex said, sliding out from between Clark and the wall and straightening his clothes. "Then they won't be surprised when we tell them that we really must be going." He reached for Clark's hand, entwining their fingers, as he led the way back around the building. "We have a very large, comfortable bed back at the penthouse that is just begging to have you spread out on top of it." 

Clark followed Lex back inside, grinning sunnily in response to the women's knowing smiles. The next night, they had to attend the grand opening of the new hospital downtown, Clark was already planning how to distract Lex from the festivities. 


End file.
